Time Of My Life
by Eemmiillyy
Summary: J'avais une vie ordinaire, jusqu'à ce qu'Il arrive et chamboule tous mes repères quotidiens. Je ne comprenais plus rien, mais j'étais certaine d'une seule et unique chose, j'étais follement amoureuse de cet homme. Voici comment tout a commencé.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira

Disclamer :Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf Emily

Bonne lecture, on se revoit en bas !

XxX

J'avais une vie ordinaire, jusqu'à ce qu'_Il _arrive et chamboule tous mes repères quotidiens. Je ne comprenais plus rien, mais j'étais certaine d'une seule et unique chose, j'étais follement amoureuse de cet homme. Voici comment tout a commencé.

**Flash back**

_Driing…. Driiiing…. Driing_

-Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt! Ouais mon œil!

C'était une phrase que je me répétais à tous les matins, depuis… toujours. Je sortis à contrecœur de mon lit, pour entrer dans la salle de bain. J'avais de la chance, car mes parents étaient des avocats très respectés dans ce milieu, ce qui signifie que nous avions beaucoup d'argent. La salle de bain était immense, avec une magnifique baignoire, une douche dans un coin de la pièce, un évier encastré dans une magnifique céramique et un miroir de porcelaine… De quoi rêver, non?

Après avoir pris ma douche, je me suis regardé dans mon miroir. Pour la gent masculine, j'étais magnifique, et sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais d'accord. J'étais de taille et de poids moyen, j'avais des cheveux bruns-caramels qui descendaient jusqu'à ma taille et ondulais doucement. Mais ce que j'aimais le plus chez moi, c'était mes yeux, ils étaient de couleur vert émeraude, et étonnamment, personne ne résiste à mes moues, qu'elles soient triste, joyeuses ou colériques. Pour reprendre l'expression, j'étais dans la fleur de l'âge, j'avais à peine 18 ans.

Avec un soupir, j'entrepris de me préparer pour ma journée de travail au resto du coin. J'étais serveuse, et j'adorais mon boulot, parce que tout le monde se connait. C'est vrai pourtant, car Floreen est une très petite ville. Une fois que j'eu enfilé ma tenue, qui se composait d'un chemisier blanc et d'un pantalon noir. Quand j'eu terminé, je me suis séché les cheveux et après mure réflexion, je me les suis laissé lâché dans mon dos. J'ai terminé de me préparer en me maquillant légèrement. J'étais assez satisfaite de mon reflet dans la glace.

J'ai regardé l'heure, et comme d'habitude, il ne me restait plus que 10 minutes pour manger et me rendre au restaurent. J'avalai rapidement un bol de céréale et un verre de jus d'orange et sortis à l'extérieur. Oh, joie! Il pleuvait, comme toujours… je me demande vraiment pourquoi mes parents veulent que nous habitions ici. Pour ne pas ruiner tout mon travail, je me suis dépéchée à entrer à l'intérieur de mon bébé. Quoi? Mon audi est tout pour moi! Après mes parents, bien sur… Hum… et mon chat, Bouboule.

Grâce à mes réflexions, je n'ai même pas vu le temps passé, que j'étais déjà garé au Fouly. Marc mon patron, me fis signe d'aller voire un client, que je ne reconnaissais pas. Il faut le dire, si je connaissais un tel canon, je vous en aurais parlé! Il avait l'aire grand et bien bâti, avec de magnifiques cheveux blonds, de ceux que l'on a envie de caressé pour toujours. Malheureusement, je ne voyais que son dos. Je m'approchai de sa table et lui dit ma phrase répétée des centaines de fois

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Emily et je serai votre serveuse, que puis-je vous servir?

J'ai dit tout cela en un souffle, en regardant mon cahier de commandes. Quand je levai les yeux, je vis de magnifique yeux dorés me regardé. J'avais le souffle coupé.

-Hum… un café, noire s'il vous plait, Emily.

.God. Sa voix… _REPREND TOI !_ Je lui souris et lui dit que ça serait prêt dans une seconde. J'allai préparer sa commande et partit la déposer sur sa table. Je lui posai une question que j'avais en tête depuis un moment.

-Excuser moi, vous n'êtes pas de la ville, car je ne vous ai jamais vu ici. Vous êtes a Floreen depuis longtemps, monsieur?

-Oui, je viens d'emménager ici, mais s'il vous plait Emily, appeler moi Carlisle.

XxX

Alors ce prologue ? Laisser moi des reviews pour savoir si ça vaut la peine que je continue cette histoire!

Emilee


	2. Prologue Carlisle

Alors voilà ! Le chapitre deux, qui est en fait un préface de la vie de Carlisle, avant sa rencontre avec Emily… Je tiens à remercier ma petite Clemsyy pour sa review, elle m'a donnée le goût de vous pondre ce petit chapitre ! XD Merci à celle qui m'on ajoutée dans leurs Auteurs Préféré, ou dans leurs histoires préférées ! Ça me touche beaucoup.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec. Par contre, Emily, elle est à moi, c'est comme un peu, moi, mais en plus farfelue, loll.

P.S. Clemsyy, quand est-ce que le prochain chapitre de Il était beau sera publier, je suis devenu accro à ta fic =D

On se revoit en bas, bonne lecture!

-XxX-

POV Carlisle

Je savourais le silence. Un silence qui était apaisant. Bien que j'aime ma famille de tout mon cœur, avoir un peu de solitude me faisait du bien. Eh oui, j'avais décidé de prendre un peu de recul, après tout ce qui c'était passé. Je le méritais amplement.

Flash Back

Nous étions dans le champ de baseball, face au Volturis. Ces-derniers voulaient détruire ma petite-fille, Renesmée. Mais toute cette histoire n'était qu'un grand, très grand mal entendu. Heureusement, le trio des Anciens se rendirent compte de leur erreur et partirent, à mon plus grand soulagement. Une voix brisa le silence.

-Attendez ! S'écria Esmé. Je la regardai avec stupéfaction, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'était pas heureuse de leur départ. Avec horreur, je la vis les rejoindre et de là ou j'étais, je pu parfaitement l'entendre.

-Je suis désolée Carlisle, soit sur que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais ma destinée n'est pas d'être avec toi… j'aime Marcus, c'est mon âme-sœur. J'ai été heureuse de te connaître. Adieu.

Impuissant, je vis partir celle qui fut ma femme pendant toute ces décennies.

Fin du Flash Back

Avec du recul, je me suis rendu compte que nous n'avions jamais été très proches… nôtre relation n'étais pas comme celle de Rosalie et Emmett, ou comme celle d'Alice et Jasper. Nous étions de très bon amis et nous voulions tout deux combler la solitude que nous éprouvions, point barre.

À la suite de cet évènement, mes enfants et ma petite fille tentèrent de me remettre sur pieds, tout en essayant de dissimuler leur peine. C'est vrai, voir partir leur mère dans les bras de nos ennemis les a tous ébranlés plus qu'ils ne veulent l'admettre. Ceux qui à le plus de rancœur sont Rosalie et Alice, car elles lui disait tout, Esmé était leur confidente, et ce faire trahir, ça fait mal…

Maintenant, j'habite seul, dans une petite ville du nom de Floreen, pluvieuse à souhait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi cette ville comme point de départ, mais j'avais l'intuition que j'y vivrais de grands changements.

-XxX-

Alors, si vous aimez et voulez la suite, vous savez quoi faire ! Laisser une review, c'est gratuit, et c'est mon seul salaire XD À bienôt.


End file.
